


For Duty's Sake

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Clone Wars Rewrite Side Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Episode: s4e15 Deception, Fix Fic, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things Obi-Wan Kenobi won't do in the name of duty, but it makes said few only stand out the more. Hypothetical "Deception" rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Duty's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

There were few things that Obi-Wan wouldn't do if only for the sake of the Council, but the fewness only made it stand out all the more.   
  
And one of those "things he simply wouldn't do" was the matter of faking his own death if only to go undercover to find out the identity of Senator Padme Amidala's assassin, when if nothing else, letting Anakin and Ahsoka in on the plan would have done just as well if not better.  
  
//After all,// a part of him said, //do they not care deeply about Padme, almost as much as you do?// And, though he couldn't say he would freely admit it, at least in regards to Ahsoka, they both are very dear to you. Anakin was his brother in arms, after all, if not his brother in spirit -- if nothing else, Obi-Wan hadn't expected to like him as much as he did now. It wasn't that Obi-Wan had anything against younglings, but if nothing else, there was this constant fear in the back of his mind if only in regards to him, possibly, taking Qui-Gon away from him.  
  
If nothing else, if there was a reason for the rule against attachment, it was this: if nothing else, attachment can drive one mad, or at least, cloud their judgment. And how could one make decisions, after all, when one's judgment is clouded in regards to the process?   
  
Still, Obi-Wan had feared the idea. The boy, after all, was everything he could never hope to be -- kind, willing to give, friendly, selfless, powerful (even moreso than Yoda, really!). Even Qui-Gon telling him he was ready for the trials did nothing to really reassure him -- while he was reassured, at least, that Qui-Gon had forgiven him for his earlier arrogance and callousness, there was a part of him that kept telling him, if nothing else, that he was not ready for the trials and never would be.  
  
Still, he had taken time to teach Anakin, to school him, and if nothing else, despite their occasional friction, Anakin was a joy to school. Bright, inquisitive, friendly -- the only thing that irked Obi-Wan outside the usual teenage rebelliousness and cockiness was, really, the matter of the fact that Anakin hero-worshipped him a bit too much. Which, if nothing else, was enough to make Obi-Wan even more uncomfortable with the very idea of what he was about to do.  
  
And Ahsoka...  
  
Obi-Wan could not say that he had liked Ahsoka at first either; if nothing else, when he had first met her, he had disliked her heavily. Everything about her was enough to irritate Obi-Wan, and make him wish that someone had disciplined her better in the crèche. But there was something, Obi-Wan mused, about working side by side together, that was enough to transform any existing animosity into comradeship. And though Ahsoka was highly flawed, she was genuinely good -- even if, Obi-Wan thought, there were times that she needed someone to stop her from being too reckless. Just like Anakin, for that matter.   
  
With Padme and Satine, they had formed a team. Anakin was the leader, Obi-Wan mentoring him as he always had, with Ahsoka providing more of an emotional perspective, the "heart" as some would have out it, and Padme and Satine being there if only to provide support from elsewhere. Even if they weren't there personally, whether it be due to Senate duties or otherwise, just the knowledge that they were there was solace enough.  
  
Obi-Wan had no trouble with the metaphorical "taking one for the team". If nothing else, if he could do it for one of his oldest friends, it was worth everything. And yet the idea of deceiving Anakin and Ahsoka...he couldn't bear the idea. The idea of deceiving Padme and Satine as well...  
  
"We..." Obi-Wan bit his lip. "We don't keep secrets from each other, Master Yoda. We can't."  
  
Yoda's voice was soft, yet firm. "Aware I am of your hesitation over this, Master Kenobi, but the needs of the mission...more important they are."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I know." He sighed. "But what if the -- "  
  
"The disguise...prepared for you, it already is," Yoda said.  
  
It was a suit of armor. That and several weapons typically attributed to the attempted assassin, and...  
  
"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan held up the syringe. "What is that?"  
  
"The finishing touches it is," Yoda said. "To perfect your disguise, it is. To look more like Viszla, and sound like him, it will help with."  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "That's...impressive."  
  
"This is a difficult decision, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said, "But it must be done."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Perhaps Mace was right. It was an uncomfortable truth, but a truth nonetheless. After all...  
  
"All right," he said. "I'm ready."  
  
It would not be an easy road, but he would do what he could.


End file.
